Ketsuki no Kyoketsuki
by Crystal56
Summary: Blood of a Vampire" Severus gets bitten one morning and suddenly his life begins to change, not that it hasn't already...Read and Review but please no flames! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that, okay?

**_A/N: This was co-written by Faint Hate so be sure to compliment her for her writing as well! Enjoy this chapter...it's untitled..._**

Severus walked down the stairs of his house. It had only been months since the fall of Voldemort and his inquisition that led to his freedom. Things were in a way looking up except for the fact that he needed a job, badly. This morning he was planning on job hunting, but he couldn't think of anyone who would let him have a job besides Dumbledore, who had offered earlier in the week. Of course other Death Eaters who got off had a easier time doing it, but Severus didn't really have much money or even a truly respectable last name, the Snape family had its horrid past, one he wished to be rid of and try to start fresh.

_Severus, Come to me, Come to me, Truly learn your destiny_

Severus glanced around the living room. He could have sworn someone just said something.

"Is someone here? I demand that you show yourself this instant!" he said boldly, pulling out his wand.

_Blood to blood shall come undone unless you are truly the one. _

Severus realized that the voice was in his head! Who was in the room, what was going on? He made his way to the front door and flung it open wide, being the early morning hours the sun had barely begun to rise.

"Is someone out there?" he asked, staring out into the darkness, "I demand an answer!" Red eyes met his deep black ones as something seemed to creep up without a sound. A tendril of fear rose in his mind, making him want to run, but he stood rooted to the spot, as if in a nightmare.

_Your destiny is intertwined with mine young one, it's time you realized this..._

"I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but I demand that you state your business or leave at once!" he stated firmly. Long slender arms curled up around him and he felt something press against the side of his neck, teeth nuzzling against a vein. A tongue darted out to taste the flesh and Severus didn't know what in the name of Merlin was going on. 'This must be some sort of joke, whoever this is, whatever their doing....Uhh' Severus moaned slightly as something pierced his flesh, and he heard a gentle sucking sound. His knees seemed to buckle and he would have collapsed if not for the fact that someone held onto him, the very someone who had pierced his neck.

_As our destinies intertwine you will now always be mine..._

After a few moments time, Severus couldn't think. A few more, he couldn't remember much, and then he remembered nothing. His eyes began to a crimson shade and he blacked out of life itself.

_**Flashback to January Tenth, 1834**_

The red haired woman across the room attracted his attention instantly. As well as a few others, to, he thought with a smirk, bending his head to hide it. In the town of Playa, Spain, one did not smirk at the bar women.

The redhead caught his slightly red eyes with her bright, clear green ones. She licked her full lips and smiled at him, looking wan and tired.

He nodded his head, and then grinned. He walked over to her and plucked at the almost transparent fabric of her skimpy dress.

"Honesty will set you free," he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"So will you," was her response. "I know what you are," she whispered, fear and awe and admiration in her voice.

"Come with me, then." He grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs and into a private room. The girl was shaking, her face pale. He stroked her cheek and captured her lips in a searing heated kiss.

"It won't hurt," he said, bending his head to her neck and biting.

The blood was smooth and cool on his tongue. The metallic taste made his mind twist even more into what he was.

The girl woke up in her own bed. She stood and looked in her hand mirror. There was no change. But that would come....and in the meantime, she was FREE.

_**Present Day**_

Severus found himself picking himself up off the floor, a migraine following as he tried to focus his eyes. It was daylight now, and he found himself shrinking away from it little by little, back into the darkness and comfort of his home. It didn't burn him as he thought he would.

"Wait, why should I be afraid of sunlight? Am I a vampire or something?" he asked himself and laughed off the notion. What had happened earlier in the morning? He couldn't remember it at all and looked towards the clock on the mantel. He was late for his meeting with Dumbledore! Severus ran up to his room and collected his bag, unaware that his eyes glowed with a slightly reddish tinge...

"Slightly late Severus?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in their odd way when Severus stepped into his office, brushing off some soot from the flo powder.

"Headmaster," Severus began, "I do so apologize. I believe I slept in a bit much this morning for some reason or another... I'd prefer if we could just get straight down to business." And with that he sat down upon a chair Dumbledore summoned for him.

"Yes, this is about a job here, right? What position do you wish for, we have two available at the moment, Defense against the Dark Arts and the position of Potions Master," Dumbledore said, ticking them off on his fingers, "Now if memory serves, and you were very apt at both, although Potions seemed to be your specialty."

"Yes, that's correct," Severus said and shifted a bit in his seat. He looked over at Fawkes who was seated upon his perch. Fawkes looked at him a little oddly and Severus found the gaze uncomfortable so he turned back to Dumbledore.

"Well, which one do you think would be better for you," Dumbledore pressed rising from his seat and pacing behind his desk.

"I would very much like the Defense against the Dark Arts job," Severus said and at Dumbledore's gaze he muttered, "Well you asked my preference."

"I know, I'll need to consider that Severus," Dumbledore said, "So in the meantime you're free to go. I'll contact you in the next month before the semester starts at my decision."

"Thank you very much Headmaster," Severus said, knowing it was better to bow out now than to argue the point. Besides, he was getting very hungry and Dumbledore had also begun to look at him slightly odd.

"I'll see you later then," Dumbledore said as Severus made his way back to the fireplace, "And one more thing!" Severus turned to face Dumbledore again.

"I recommend you get your eyes checked, they appear to be changing to a reddish hue, I hope you are feeling well," He said and Severus looked in a mirror nearby. His eyes were glowing a strange red!

"Yes, yes I shall," Severus replied and activated the flo network, wishing to get out of there before Dumbledore started to ask if something had happened this morning.

Arriving at his house he went to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes were turning a deep blood red! Maybe, maybe it was just he had caught a jinx or something earlier. It'd wear off soon. His stomach growled and he found himself thinking more of something to eat rather than the color of his eyes. Severus went into the kitchen and popped open his muggle fridge.

"What should I eat?" he muttered to himself as he looked through the various items in the fridge. A piece of raw roast in its bloody juices stared out at him and Severus brought it out, fetching a fork and a sharp-edged knife. He began to eat feverishly and when the meat was gone he sucked up the bloody juices, licking his fingers. Then it hit him, he had eaten and enjoyed a piece of uncooked meat, what in the name of Merlin was going on?


	2. Restless sleep

Disclaimer: Faint Hate and I both wish we owned HP, but we don't... the most I think we have is PMS... and I don't even think we own that!

A/N: Anyways, here's the second chapter of the fic that Faint Hate and I (Crystal56) are working on together. The reason the update took so long was because personal things came up. We both pretty much promise now we'll try to update more often...

_**Restless Night**_

After a restless night of sleep, Severus woke to the sunlight shining on his eyelids, rolled over, and hoisted himself regretfully out of bed. He hadn't been able to focus on anything last night, and sleep overcame him before he could think about it. He glanced over at the clock while reaching for a glass of water. It was already noon! He shouldn't have slept so late; he had classes to plan before the school year started. Had he gone to bed far into the night? A shower washed the last bits of sleep from him and Severus regarded what had happened last night. He had that meeting with Dumbledore, and then he had come home and eaten a large hunk of raw meat, and it had tasted like ambrosia in his mouth. Wait; there was a woman there yesterday, wasn't there? He felt like his memory was starting to face. 'I'm not that old,' he pondered as he dressed for the day, and then he headed down to make breakfast. Again, he felt famished. He wanted some raw meat...something bloody...

"What am I thinking?" he asked out loud, "What am I, some kind of vampire?" He laughed sadly to himself, but couldn't shake the fact he felt like another bloody piece of meat.

Bloody...his mouth watered, and he ran a hand through his hair. What the hell had happened the other night? And why did he have this headache? Severus groaned and opened a cupboard, taking out a box of crackers. He waved his wand and the coffee pot turned on, brewing the coffee.

Severus didn't mind living like a Muggle, in fact, he quite enjoyed it. Magic could get irritating after a while, and as a teacher, he didn't make much money so he couldn't replace a wand every five to ten years like other witches and wizards.

He sank into a chair and closed his eyes. That woman...he strained his memory. She had had red hair, he could remember that. It wasn't a Weasly red, it was more a bright maroon, and it was thick and full falling to her waist. He could remember that...and she had eyes like Potter!

Severus scowled at the thought of his least favorite student and popped a cracker into his mouth.

"Think," he commanded himself, standing and getting a mug for his coffee. The scent woke up his brain even better than his shower had. In a way that woman was beautifully sculpted in his mind and yet he neither knew nor remembered much about what had transpired. He tasted his coffee and let out a hiss of disgust, it was missing something. Eyes like Potter, maybe it was some distant relation of the boy's that he never knew about and if that was the case he would think no more about it. But something else irked at the back of his mind. He could've sworn he had seen her before...

He stood and poured himself another mug of coffee, inhaling the sharp scent. He had lessons to plan, relatives to visit, and shopping to do. The shopping part was obvious, who in their right mind would eat wheat saltine crackers for breakfast?

After a few hours of laboring over two weeks of lesson plans, muttering to himself about the dunderheads he'd have to teach yet AGAIN, he stood up, dumped the last dregs of lemon tea down the sink, and went to his room to change into a pair of black Muggle slacks and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to accommodate the European summer heat. He quickly apparated to his younger sisters home and knocked on her door after tripping over one of her children's bikes.

"Sev! What are you doing here?" Samantha's wavy dark brown hair was in a messy ponytail, she was wearing the top half of a red bikini and baggy jeans that looked like her boyfriend's. Her youngest, a two-year-old girl named Pennie, was on her hip.

"I just thought I'd drop by. Maybe take Cara and Nathan off you hands," Severus said, a small smile transforming his sallow skinned face.

"Oh, thank Merlin. I'd kiss you right now but I've had no time to brush my teeth this morning," Sam said, laughing, "Car's in a bit of fit, I told her I didn't want her seeing that Krum boy anymore, he's much too old for her. Nathan has something bothering him, I'm not sure what, but he's always depressed about something, blaring loud music. Have them back when they're grown, will you?" She started jiggling Pennie, who had started to cry.

Severus held out his hands to take his niece, telling Sam to go and get dressed, find a babysitter, and take the day off.

"Where's Don, anyway?" he asked, frowning.

Sam grew serious, her eyes welling up, "He's been taken by the lower level Death Eaters." Severus sighed.

"It'll be fine though. Give me ten minutes, and I'll apparate Pennie and Caleb to Connie's. Tom and Susie are at one of their Muggle friend's places, so they'll be fine," Sam was off, muttering half to Severus and half to herself. Severus stepped inside, kicking some clothing aside. He picked up a worn picture book and sat down, cradling Pennie on his lap and started to read to her. As he read, he looked down at her occasionally (he had memorized this book) and his mouth watered. He wondered how her blood would taste, the blood of a young child, so pure and innocent. He jerked himself from these thoughts, disgusted and hocked. Where was this coming from, and WHY? Why was he thinking of harming little Pennie? His voice faltered, but by then it didn't matter. Pennie was asleep.

"Thanks, Sev," Sam said as she came into the living room. She was wearing a knee length black and pink skirt and a black tank-top, her hair loose around her shoulders.

"Anytime," he whispered, still berating himself. She apparated out after going to Caleb's room.

"Cara! Nathan!" He yelled, walking toward the stairs. Two sets of feet ran pounding down the stairs. Cara with her short, spiky hair, thin brown legs sticking out of her blue jean shorts like a child's, and baggy shirt, reminded him very much of Sam in her younger day's, while Nathan was an almost carbon copy of Draco Malfoy, his favorite student.

"Where's mom?" Nathan asked, tossing his hair out of his eyes with a shake of his head.

"Gone for the day. You two are with me," Severus took put a hand on the teenagers' shoulders, and apparated out, thinking vaguely of the fair going on in Surry. When they landed just beyond the colorful, whirlwind of sound, a woman with maroon colored hair, bright, jade green eyes was standing in front of him with a wicked smile.

"Hello, my darling," she said in a low voiced purr.

_**TBC**_

**_A/N:_ Anyways, that's the cliffhanger... This chapter was mostly written by Faint Hate, although I had some grammar and spelling to double check, grins. I think you know the drill, Read and Review! (But no flames unless they're rated G-PG or better yet, if you want to flame, don't review at all!)**

**Check out these stories:  
**

**Everlasting Sacrifice (Crystal56)**

**Anything by Faint Hate! (I like _Secrets can Kill_ personally...)**

**Snape's Hair (Crystal56)**

**To Loose Your Better Half (Crystal56)**

**Severus's Suffering (Crystal56)**


End file.
